gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
PeanutButterGamer
Austin Hargrave, (born July 25, 1990) known by his username PeanutButterGamer, is a YouTube game reviewer. He is the co-creator of the NormalBoots website alongside former grump, JonTron. YouTube Austin Hargrave, known on YouTube as PeanutButterGamer or PBG for short, started his YouTube channel in 2009. He shows an innocent, almost childish demeanor in his videos, and also doesn't swear in any of his videos, adding to this disposition. He often makes videos based off of various games such as The Legend of Zelda, and has dedicated the month of November to LoZ-only uploads. On his secondary channel, PBGGameplay, he does Let's Play-type videos, Hardcore series such as his very popular Minecraft Hardcore series of videos, and a Collection series where he attempts to achieve all of one item/goal in a game. For example, in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, he collects every mask in the game, in The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, he visits every island, and in Bethesda's Fallout 3, he collects every bobblehead. Recently on his gameplay channel, Austin started PB&Jeff ''with fellow video game reviewer Space Hamster. ''PB&Jeff is similar in structure to Game Grumps. Normalboots PBG created the NormalBoots website and community together with JonTron. NormalBoots was shut down as YouTube's partner program became a much better way to earn money than ad revenue on NormalBoots. However, it has recently been resurrected due to uncertainties surrounding the long-term viability of being dependent on ad-revenue from a site that is becoming increasingly mired in copyright controversies that could potentially end up shutting down channels such as PBG's. Game Grumps PeanutButterGamer is a close friend of Barry, Ross, and former grump Jon. Barry is a regular member on his Hardcore series, Jon had appeared a few times, and Ross appeared in the DayZ and Diablo 2 Hardcore series as RubberRoss. He has been mentioned several times on Game Grumps mostly because of his close relationship with Jon (for example in the Joe & Mac episode Cretaceous Catastrophe, Kirby Super Star episode Zombies Humans Documents, A Link to the Past episode In a Hot Minute!, and Sonic '06 episode What's An Acropolis. He also played Wind Waker at the same time as the Grumps, and also played Luigi's Mansion at the same time as the Grumps. On his gameplay channel, PBGGameplay, in the episode "PuhBuhGu's Oasis Part 2" of WWHD, he made a brief parody of Game Grumps, mocking the grass cutting that the grumps had spent doing in the beginning of the series. Also in the second episode of Luigi's Mansion, Arin mentioned PBG's theory of Luigi being the scared Mario brother that was mentioned in his Super Mario Bros. Super Show review. Rumors were spread by fans that PBG would be considered as a guest for Grumpcade. When asked about these rumors at SGC 2015, he responded that he would like to appear, but had not been contacted. PBG played Guns of Icarus Online albeit without his voice during the Grump experience of the game on Steam Rolled. He, along with several other YouTubers participating, uploaded his experience with the game on PBGGameplay. Since November 2015, fellow grump fan animator Brandon Turner has created two PBG animated videos in the same style as how he created Game Grumps animated videos. PBG submitted a question to Arin Answers Your Questions! - Part 2. Trivia * Out of all of the members of NormalBoots, Austin's channel is the oldest, having been started in January 2009. ** ProJared's account is older though, being created in November 2006, but he only started uploading videos in September 2010. * PBG dedicates the month of November to Zelda, calling it "Zelda Month." This originally started due to Skyward Sword coming out on November 20th, 2011. ** Thanks to PBG creating Zelda Month, it soon became a popular tradition and is being celebrated by many other Youtubers. * PBG runs both the Normal Boots Twitter and Normal Boots Facebook. * PBG got married to his wife, Unicornism, on June 25th, 2015. * PBG used to be a night time janitor with his brother Professor McJones (Stewart). * PBG's favorite video game character is Luigi as he can relate to him because they're both taller than their older brothers. * PBG is known for never swearing in any of his videos, although has on his gaming channel but rarely mostly during the hardcore series as swearing was done by other members. * He was born in Texas, where he spent his early life. He then moved to Seattle, Washington, in 2013. * As a result of the controversy regarding Jon's online interview, PBG revealed over Twitter he no longer considers Jon a friend, although he went on record specifying this was a result of unrevealed circumstances many months prior to the interview rather than a result of it. Category:People Category:NormalBoots